


The Hard and Comforting Truth

by sophie_448



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, a drabble is exactly 100 words, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Two connected drabbles.  Jared loves Jensen, but Jensen doesn't feel the same way.





	The Hard and Comforting Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd cause they're, well, drabbles.

Unrequited love hurts like a bitch. Just ask Jared, ‘cause he’s gotten up close and personal with it. Of course, no one’s ever actually asked him. That’s because, contrary to appearances, Jared can keep one hell of a secret when the occasion warrants it. Being head over heels for your male co-star is definitely that kind of occasion. He uses that puppy-dog charm like a shield and no one, not even Jensen, knows that the bigger and goofier his smile, the more hurt he’s trying to hide. Because Jensen, his best friend, is beautiful, shy, quiet, sensitive, perfect—and straight.

 

*****

Years later Jared and Jensen have gone their separate ways. The show wrapped and they each moved on to other projects. They’re still close, but not like they were. At some point the painful vise that gripped Jared’s heart started to loosen a bit and let him breathe. When Jensen wasn’t _right there_ all the time it was easier for Jared to think about other things, other people. And eventually, he’s whole again. Because love only remains pure and untouched by time and distance in romance novels. So yeah, unrequited love hurts like a bitch, but it doesn’t hurt forever.


End file.
